Cursed
by PrussianEagle
Summary: I will see them Die. I will haunt their Dreams. I will not Die. I am their Living Hell. second to so called 'victory'


Writing is my refuge; If only I could crawl into the space between the letters and curl into my loneliness. (Sorry that was totally random, It just came out of my mind)

* * *

And so- this is how I was cursed. To follow my younger brother through the rest of his life.

^^%^^

As he walked through the forest, he slung an Akatsuki cloak upon his shoulder. _"Never Follow in my footsteps, eh Saske?" _I whispered, and I continued to float behind him. He walked quietly into the hideout, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin following along behind him. Karin and Suigetsu were having a meaning-less fight as usual, Karin uselessly punching at Suigetsu's already disintegrated head. I scoffed. What an annoying bunch Sasuke had chosen. Especially this 'Karin' girl. Clingy one, I tell you. Clingier than the pink haired one. It's cold here it seems, Karin is shivering. I wish she would die. Death isn't really scary, just freaking cold.  
Dark and cold. And then I was here. _Again. _To watch.  
Death has brought clarity, though. I've learned about my brother, alot about my brother.  
Like over the years, he's become a cold, and self-centered.  
Sasuke sat down next to Kisame, and Madara. Madara, also cold and self-centered. One thing different that always secretly pissed me off about that man, he has a sick sense of humor. Likes to control people's lives.  
Oh whatever.  
Madara began talking, so I listened harder.  
"Would you like to take your brother's place in the Akatsuki?" he asked, adjusting his position._ "Here comes the rant." _I sighed, and waited as my brothers voice came in monotonous ribbons. "Why would I wish to take his place in this moronic organization?"  
_"Oh get over yourself."_ I hissed, and sat down. Suddenly, all the emotions I kept locked away in the back of my mind came out.  
Anger, Jealously, Sadness, Hate, and Despair.  
I laughed bitterly and pushed them back, listening again. "_My _organization is not moronic. All I needed was a no, Sasuke." I stood again and sat in front of Sasuke. To my amusement, He flinched and his eyes widened unintentionally.  
"What is it, Sasuke?" Kisame questioned, and Sasuke didn't reply. He gathered himself and turned back. "It's nothing. Thought I saw something."  
Angered, I Slammed my fist down on the floor. The cup in front of Sasuke shattered, along with the ones in front of Madara and Kisame.  
"God dammit, I'm tired of this!" I hissed incredulously. To hell with emotionless. I'm dead, It's not like anyone's going to hear me. To my unfortunate dismay, all eyes turned to my direction.  
"Itachi?" Kisame questioned, and I sighed.  
"So you can all see me then? It's about time. Like I give a damn," Kisame's eyes widened, at my obviously apparent anger. "What? You honestly expected me to stay dead? To settle _peacefully_?"  
They all stayed silent. I knew they could hear me though, Madara's face was contorted in anger while Kisame and Sasuke remained placid with shock.  
"No- I'm here to haunt you all day and night." I said angrily.  
"You're supposed to be dead." Madara said angrily, and I walked as calmly as I could over to him.  
"Do I honestly look _alive_?" I said, and suddenly I felt something drip from My chin. Passing my fingers over the substance, I removed my hand only to find blood. I smirked and wrote something on the floor. Disappearing from their view, I waited in the corner, again become my raspy dead self. I smirked as Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu walked inot the room and stopped suddenly. Staring at the floor, Sasuke read aloud.  
"I won't leave," He said as monotouniously as possible, but fear slipped slightly through his voice.  
"Until I get to haunt you all _day and night_."  
Like hell I'm going to leave them alone. The prospect of tortue sounds quite pleasing at this time...

* * *

This is only the begining of another Uchiha story... Even though dead Itachi was, like, totally OOC... Any way, read and reveiw.


End file.
